Pseudo
by DreamsN'Ruins
Summary: Weasley. Malfoy. Su "pseudo-relación" no era más que un circuito de sufrimiento y hipocresía. -Esta historia participa en el reto "Mañana será otro día" del foro EL ESCORPIÓN QUE COLECCIONABA ROSAS.-
1. Weasley

_Pseudo_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles pertecen a JK Rowling, yo escribo por entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

"Este fanfiction participa en el reto _**Mañana será otro día **_del foro _**El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas**_." -Con la letra Q y el número 7 (Hannah Abbott y Recordadora)

...

_**Weasley**_

_Cabrón. Mestiza. Un golpe. Forcejeo. Y despues la mas espledorosa de las beligerancias. _

_Jadeos. Fundirse como la lava. Hielo. Fuego. Calor. Y odio. Y más odio._

_Siempre así. Así. Así. Siempre._

El pelo rojo le cubría el rostro. Un rostro pecoso y delgado. Cerro los ojos. Azules, pero oscuros, porque habían perdido el jubilo. Y la antigüa vivacidad que los caracterizaba se había esfumado, junto a, suponía, el resto de su sentido común.

Porque el la destruía. Arruinaba todas sus esperanzas cuando la besaba. Y la rompía entera cuando sus ojos, frios y grises, la miraban antes de llegar al climax.

Porque si. Malfoy era un cleptomano de sueños. Un asesino de almas. Y un autentico rey del hielo, que la volatizaba la vida cada vez que se encontraban.

Sintió una mano en su hombro. Cálida. No como las de Malfoy, que eran las más frias que habían osado tocarla.

-¿Rose?

La pelirroja abrió los ojos lentamente y los alzó hasta posarlo en el portador de aquella voz.

-¿Rose?-Repitió.-¿Te encuentras bien?

Rose miró aquellos ojos que infundian esperanza. Acogedores. Marrones. Como el otoño. Y sonrió.

_Finjir. Sonreir. Callar._

-Claro, Derek, gracias.-Respondió.

-Oye...esto...-Comenzó.-Rose, yo queria hablar contigo.

Ya sabía que iba a decirle. Habían hablado antes de ello. Lo había insinuado de todas las formas. Pero ella no podía, simplemente no podía corresponderle como el merecía.

Derek. El dulce Derek. Que sencillo sería todo si ella le retribuiera sus sentimientos.

Guapo. Amable. Divertido. Hijo de** Hannah Abbott**, buena conocida de su madre. Toda su vida sería tan hacedera.

-Se que ya hablamos de ello.-Continuó.-Pero estoy decidido a no darme por vencido.

Le miró. Y deseó más que nunca poder quererle. Por él...Por ella.

-...Además, esta vez solo venía a invitarte a una cita.-Sonrió timidamente.-Osea...¡no hace falta que sea una cita si no quieres! Podemos salir nada más juntos...como amigos...

Rose bajo la cabeza.

Toda su vida era un circulo vicioso. Y su "pseudo-loquesea" con Malfoy no era más que un circuito de sufrimiento y hipocresía.

No sabía porque había llegado a ese nivel. A rebajarse tanto. A hecharse a perder, por un nada con un ser insensible, al que odiaba con todo su ser. No podía ser tan dependiente de toda esa bazofia.

Debía darse una oportunidad. Aunque solo fuera por el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

-¿Rose?

Alzó la cabeza.

Esta era su oportunidad. La necesitaba.

-Lo siento.-Dijo.-Por supuesto que acepto, Derek.

Se sintió caer cuando dijo esas palabras. Era como si con eso sintiera que estaba haciendo algo por si misma por primera vez. Pero a la vez le asustara tanto el cambio que tenia ganas de correr a esconderse.

Dejo que Derek la abrumara con sonrisas, y con palabras que no llegó a escuchar. Dejó que la diera un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse precipitadamente por donde había venido, con una expresión de victoria en la mirada.

Suspiró.

No sabía si por alivio o por agotamiento, pero se dejo caer contra la pared.

Había tomado una determinación.

Tenía que acabar con todo aquello. Sospechaba que todo ese dolor que sentía se debía a algo que había despertado en su interior. Algo que la había hecho adicta a Malfoy. A su frio. A el calor. A sus cuerpos unidos. Algo que la atrapaba en su momento mas rendido y la alzaba hasta el Olimpo, para despues arrojarla friamente, y fragmentarla en un millon de pedazos.

Se sentía subyugada. En un circulo de férula. En el que sus propias limitaciones la esclavizaban. Y la arrojaban a los brazos de su némesis.

Enterró la cabeza en sus rodillas.

Y se repitió mentalmente. Había tomado una determinación. La había tomado. Lo había hecho.

Oyo un sonido que se paraba frente a ella.

Volvió a ergirse, aunque esta vez sabía que no era Derek.

Sabía quien era; porqué las olas aromanticas de fresca y cruel menta se colaron por su nariz.

Y sus zapatos. Relucientes. Brillantes. Recien limpiados. El pantalon del uniforme. Su impugne camisa blanca, coronada por su corbata, compuesta por los colores que más execraba. Verde y plata.

La miraba, con desafecto. Indiferente. Petreo.

-¿Sola, Weasley?- Arrastrando las palabras, con un _pútrido _sonido que odiaba, porque la hacía sentirse vacía y llena a la vez.

-Ya ves que si, Malfoy.-Dijo con voz despreciativa, mostrando mas fortaleza de la que sentía en esos momentos.

Lo sabía. Sabía lo que el sabía. Que ella se sentía debil. Que no estaba siendo sincera.

-Te he visto con ese mestizo, Weasley.-Su voz cargaba veneno, como la serpiente que era.-Esta tan sucio como tú.

-Pudrete.-Le soltó.

Vio como la miraba con dureza. Puede que enfadado. Pero su rostro era siempre tan imperturbable que era dificil saberlo.

Sintió un tiron en sus muñecas.

La alzó con fuerza hasta que sus rostros quedaron a un milimetro.

-Tu no quieres eso, Weasley.- La miro con algo indescifrable en sus orbes grisaceas.-Tu quieres pudrirte conmigo.

Le miro con odio, porque había algo de verdad en sus palabras.

-Maldito bastardo.-Escupió.-Te aborrezco.

-Deja de mentirte, Mestiza.

La tomo fuertemente de la cintura, practicamente le hizo daño; pero no le importo lo único que quería era que la soltara, que la dejara marcharse, pero a la vez deseaba que no lo hiciera, que la besara, y que la tomara allí mismo. Y se odiaba por ello. Y le odiaba. Y odiaba ese sentimiento tan repuganante.

-Sueltame, Malfoy.-Le exigió.-Dejame, te odio, no lo entiendes.

No quería verse debil. Pero no le quedaban fuerzas. Se sentía la mujer más idiota del planeta. La vergüenza del avance. El colmo del sexismo.

Esto. Esto no era ella, eran los gajos de lo que había sido.

Sintió la rabia florecer en su interior.

Lo empujo. Lo araño. Lo golpeo.

Pero sus cuerpos estaban tan apretados que todo era nulo, el solo la agarraba más fuerte.

-¡Dejame!-Ella. Llevada por la ira.- No representas nada para mi Malfoy. Acabo de aceptar a Derek Abbott.

No entendía porque lo hacía no tenía que darle celos. Tenía que acabar con aquello de una vez por todas. ¿Necesitaba una **recordadora** para que no se le olvidara?: Había tomado una determinación.

El la tomo el rostro.

La besó. Furiosamente. Con posesividad.

Por unos segundos se permitió perderse en la fogosidad del beso.

Aquello estaba muy mal. Tenía que poner punto y final.

Cras. Le mordio el labio. Sintio metal en su boca. El veneno de Malfoy.

La sorpresa hizo que se apartara de ella.

-¿Que demonios...?

-Mantente alejado de mi Malfoy.

No sabía como habían llegado esas palabras. Pero salieron con seguridad.

Parecía que al rey, se le había caido su mascara de hielo por un momento. Intento recomponerse, pero aun así la Weasley podía ver sorpresa en su fría mirada.

-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, Weasley.

-Ni yo para los tuyos, Malfoy.-Había recuperado la fuerza de antaño, su orgullo se recomponía con cada palabra que decía.-Nunca más.

Alzó la barbilla.

Tenía esperanza. Aun podía ser la de antes. Y sabía que poco a poco recuperaría los pedazos que Malfoy había destruido.

Podría volver a ser Gryffindor. Porque su valentía había regresado.

Se dió la vuelta.

Y no permitió que dolorosas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Ni que la cabeza se le embotara por la tristeza.

Porque ahora sabía que lo había conseguido.

Fuera lo que fuera que tuviera con Malfoy, había terminado.

N/A: Pronto publicare la segunda parte, que como dicen las normas es relatada por Malfoy


	2. Malfoy

_Pseudo_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles pertecen a JK Rowling, yo escribo por entretenimiento, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

"Este fanfiction participa en el reto _**Mañana será otro día **_del foro _**El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas**_." -Con la letra Q y el número 7 (Hannah Abbott y Recordadora)

...

_**Malfoy**_

_Ella. Rojo. Azul. Fuego._

_La odiaba. _La detestaba. La aborrecia. La repelía .

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en su cabello. Su calor. Sus ojos. Su cuerpo.

Era deporable. Un Maloy pensando en una Weasley. Era impensable. Imposible. Pero ocurría, le ocurría constantemente.

Y ella. Ella le había dejado. No sabía como, porque no mantenían ninguna relación. De hecho no eran nada. Solo dos persona. Dos personas que se rozaban.

Todo en su vida se había convertido en una eterna disyuntiva. En un conflicto. Porque era una mestiza, una impura. Pero ese no era el problema. Todo difería a que ella era una Weasley. Una comadreja. Una estúpida y pequeña comadreja.

Y el abominaba a las comadrejas Weasley. Se creían superiores moralmente por ser hijos de heroes. Dominaban la escuela. Los profesores les conococian, y reconocian sus logros más que los de la mayoria.

Pero eso a Scorpius no le importaba. El los odiaba. Porque todos ellos representaban de lo que el llevaba huyendo toda la vida. La verdad. Sobre su padre. Sobre toda su familia. Y no podía sopotarles por ello.

Porque los Weasley. Siempre. Siempre eran los Weasley. Desde pequeño. Cuando salían esos largos articulo sobre esa familia en _El Profeta._

Eran muchos. Eran valientes. Heroicos. Honrados. Siempre eran todo lo que los Malfoy no.

Por eso había ido desarrollando desde temprana edad esa capa de recelo y enemistad hacía ellos. Por ser algo, que el, ni su padre, ni su abuelo, todos Malfoy, habrían podido ser nunca. Bien porque no se atrevían o bien porque simplemente no querían serlo.

Scorpius miro su muñeca, donde relucía un hermoso reloj de plata, donde relucían tres manecillas.

12: 59: 35.

36. 37. 38. 39...

Se levantó elegantemente nada más sono la sirena que marcaba el final de la clase.

La Weasley, tres puestos por delante de él, se precipito rapidamente hacía la salida al lado de su primo sin dirigirle ni un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo.

Quizás en otro tiempo la habría seguido y cuando se hubiera separado de su primo la habría agarrado del brazo con firmeza, en un pasillo solitario, y se habría fusionado a ella en medio.

Pero ya no. Ella había puesto fin a esa pseudo relación que mantenían. Se había alejado.

Y el no pensaba destrozar el poco orgullo que conservaban los Malfoy. No pensaba perder su dignidad por una _sucia_ Weasley. Y menos por esa. Esa con la que tantas veces había discutido. Que tantas veces había conseguído sacarle el furor de su interior.

Pero, joder, indescriptiblemente, no la sacaba de su cabeza.

Había llegado a pensar que una parte de Weasley le pertenecía. Y seguro que lo hacía. Aún, incluso.

Una antonomia se debatía en su interior. Su ser y su ego luchaban encandecidamente por la victoria.

Pero había cosas que él nunca había llegado a comprender. En las que no había deparado en todos esos meses de pasión. De ocasión. De antítesis.

Apoyo con fuerza la cabeza en la pared. Golpeandose la nuca. Acallando sus pensamientos.

¿Que había hecho? El había tenido muchos affairs ¿Porque unos simples meses de pasión le calaban tanto? ¿Porque era un Weasley? ¿Porque la odiaba? ¿La odiaba?

Muchas cuestiones, pocas resoluciones.

Necesitaba alejarse de toda, de ella, incluso de el mismo.

Aunque no se había sentido tan lejos de si mismo en la vida. Y a la vez tan cerca. Cerca. Era como si con esa sensación tan deprorable que no le dejaba en paz, por una vez pudiera rellenar un hueco de su yo. Como si sentirse tan impotente y estúpido fuera su verdad.

Una cosa era segura. La Weasley le arruinaba. Se estaba volviendo una ruina. Y sus sueños. Tambien ruinas. Y su orgullo. Más ruinas.

La maldecía por ello. Por todo. Y por nada.

¡Pero demonios! Comenzaba a pensar que la necesitaba.

¿Era posible que se hubiera hecho dependiente de todos esos momentos candentes?

_Nadie sabe que fué feliz, hasta que camina entre las cenizas de la felicidad perdida._

Se había cumplido. Aunque no creía que jamás fuera feliz con ese vínculo fogoso y exiguo. Pero durante ese tiempo algún mecanismo se había removido en su interior, ocasionandole una invasión irregular.

¿Era posible que hubiera desarroyado sentimientos hacia Weasley?

Sonaba imposible. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que era más que correcto.

Daba igual, seguramente. Habían pasado una semana y la pelirroja no había girado siquiera su mirada. Notaba su incomodidad, pero no le divertía en absoluto. No era suficiente que supiera que no le era indiferente.

El día había transcurrido solemne y deficiente.

La noche tomaba su turno.

Con la Weasley colapsando su cabeza todo era tan avernal que le asustaba.

Tambien era un infierno _estar sin ella_. Había llegado a esa conclusión.

Camino despacio. Sobre el cesped. No le quedaban ganas de dormir. Le asustaba la idea de lo que podía llegar a soñar.

_Ella. Rojo. Azul. Fuego._

De repente vio un destello pelirrojo junto al árbol cercano al lago.

Antes de poder reflexionar ya se estaba acercando.

Un color. Un aroma. Rojo. Rosas.

Ya estaba a diez centimetros de ella cuándo alzo la mirada.

Cielo. Mar. Azul.

Nubes. Tormenta. Gris.

Sus ojos chocaron silenciosamente. Ella con sorpresa. El incoherente.

Scorpius no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvieron evaluandose mutuamente.

Puede que un minuto. Puede que apenas dos segundos.

Weasley bajó la mirada.

-Marchate Malfoy.

Guardo silencio.

Puede que un minuto. Puede que apenas dos segundos.

La pelirroja se incorporo. Dispuesta a marcharse.

No podía aguantar más que se fuera. Que le dejara. La odiaba por eso. Pero a la vez la necesitaba imperiosamente.

La tomó del brazo. Ella se zafó de su agarre violentamente, pero el volvió a tomarla casi al instante. Con suavidad pero con firmeza.

-Weasley...

-¡No quiero!-Le exigió.-Dejame Malfoy.

La apoyo contra su pecho de repente. Vio que ella se quedaba completamente rigida.

-Weasley.-Repitió.-No te vayas.

Seguro que había sonado ridículo y desesperado. Puedo que estuviera a punto de perder su orgullo.

-¿Porque Malfoy?-Suspiró.

Trago saliva. ¿Debía decirlo?

-Quiero que te quedes.

Weasley se tensó aún más. Y su respiración se hizo entrecortada.

-...Necesito que te quedes...

-No intentes mentirme.

Se sobresalto cuándo la chica dijo esas palabras. Se sintió caer.

La pelirroja le apartó con fuerza.

Esta vez la tomó y la pegó al tronco del árbol. Situandose a milimetros de ella.

Podía sentir como sus sentimientos por la Weasley le atenazaban.

-¿Que quieres de mi, Malfoy?-Le escupió.-Dime de verdad que quieres.

Tragó en seco.

-Quiero que te quedes. Ahora. Siempre. Quedate, Weasley.

La pelirroja apartó la vista.

-¿Para qué?

El se sintió confundudo.

-¿Para que me destruyas?-Continuó.-Siempre es lo mismo, Malfoy. No quiero eso.

-Weasley...

No podía creer lo que iba a decir. Se le hacía irreal. Pero nada había sido nunca tan real para el.

-Creo que te quiero...

Rose alzó los ojos azules, abiertos completamente, y lo miro impresionada.

Se acercó a ella. Se perdieron mutuamente en el contacto.

Pero no duro mucho, porque Rose cerró los ojos, fuertemente.

-Yo tampoco, Malfoy.

Y se escabulló de el. Dejandole completamente plantado. Humillado.

Y puede que por una vez en toda la vida del Malfoy, con el corazón completamente despedazado.

N/A: ¡Fin! He terminado. Lo siento por el final. Pero era necesario. Me ha dolido. Pero no veía sentido a que volvieran a si como así despues de lo trágico de su PSEUDO RELACIÓN. Espero que les guste. Votar, votar, si puede ser a mi pues mejor, pero si no pues nada. Y a las/los que participen ¡Mucha suerte! Aunque yo necesite más.


End file.
